The Knights in shining armour
by Word Professor
Summary: Merlin and The knights of the round table stumble across some very unique women. What will happen ? ...
1. Elinor point of veiw

My villiage was ransaced by a ruthless tyrant who got what he wanted by using fear and heartless violence(not that there is such thing with violence with heart). Our homes were destroyed and my family killed. The elders had been speaking in the meeting hut when it was burnt to ashes. Me and two others promised our parents' vengance and we would would bring those heartless pigs to justice.

We trained in private and made our weapons and armour. we were finally ready, me(Elinor), Orla and Mary. We left home (what was left of it) and tracked through forests (and taverns, alot of them) and found them waiting on ambush on another villiage. So we ambushed them, they fought furiously with us, my arms were fatigued by weilding my sword so much, but we were victorious. However, we did not fo home, we carried on travelling, we carried on bring such tyrants to justice. never di we settle.

But al whole new tale began when we ended up in a forest surrounding camelot, we were nineteen years old now, and had been travelling for three years, we didnt think that camelot would be so different... 


	2. Merlin point of view

There had been reports of some attacks on travellers in the forests and I was forced by Arthur to accompany the knights to do a patrol. It was hopeless, there were no tracks and (no offence to Leon) we had to listen to Sir Leons' relentless ramblings about perseverence and focus.

"Even iff we dont find anything, we know that we have tried" he said. We waited for more lecturing, but he didnt carry on, then I saw it too.

"there's smoke, it could be the attackers!" I said as I quickly rode forward.

"Or it could just be some travelers taking a rest" said sir Elyan as we approached the camp. Percival just looked balnkly and the empty sleeping furs and Gwaine came off his horse and surveyed what was in the cooking pot.

"they're hiding" Leon whispered. Then shouted "Reveal yourself" We waited in silence.

"Percival might have scared them off" mocked Gwaine, but eveyone was on their guard. I heard branches snapping behind us, and from the trees emerged a confused looking woman holding fire wood (which she dropped when she saw us). She looked quite worried ( I would too if I was faced by five men holding swords).

She wore a dress/armour, it looked very elegant, like nothing I had seen before. It was blue and silver metallic, like a dress but also a long coat. "Er, Mary...Orla...we have visitors!" she called into the trees. Two other women also emerged holding fire wood. they were dressed the same way.

" We are knights of camelot, there have been reports of attacks in this forests" said sir leon.

"Have you come to warn us, I'm Elinor by the way" said the first woman holding out her hand.

"No, they are accusing us!" said the woman who was named Orla.

"All the evidence does point towards you, you are armed" said percival.

"so are you!" shouted Orla angrily.

The third woman stepped forward, she was called mary.

"Look, we do not attack people, well ok we do, but not innocent people, we were just travelling and minding our own business" she said quite demurly.

I could see by the expressions on Leons' face that he was battling between his gallant side and 'patrol mode'.

"How can we belive you?" asked Gwaine with a cheeky grin on his face.

"well it's up to you whether you want to believe us or not" said Elinor.

"Come on lets go, we're not welcome here" said Orla gathering the things.

Leon stepped forward "We cannot let you go without making sure that you are not the attackers"

"wait!" said Mary. " I have an idea, if we help you find the attckers, that will prove that it's not us." she looked satisfied. "so we could help you"

"what? after they accused us?" Orla protested, but she knew it was a good idea.

"sounds good to me" said Elinor.

"Fine, we accept, you can come back to camelot with us and we can discuss tactics" said Leon, we all just agreed. we all made our way back to the castle in an awkward silence.


	3. Elionor Point of veiw

During the walk to Camelot, it was very wakward, Leon and Mary were talking about the history of Camelot, Orla was teasing a knight called Precival and the rest of us walked in silence and I stayed at the back, I never found it easy to make converstaion with strangers. luckily I went unnoticed throughout the whole journey exept the times when the man servant Merlin offered to carry my bags.

When we arrived in Camelot, I was speechless. I was surrounded by colours and spices in the market and when we arrived at the castle entrance...It was... I cannot finds words that would do it justice. It's beautiful walls stood out majestically , and it's size overwhelmed me and the prefect condition it was in was amazing.

At the steps, I just stood and admired the sight of the castle until an voice behind me said "Beautiful isn't it" I turned to see who spoke. It was one of the knights. He was the one called 'Gwaine', thats how Melin had addressed him earlier. Gwaine had surprisingly lovely long, brown hair. His eyes were deep and warm but then there was this cheeky (and quite annoying) grin on his face. I had to think of a way to respond.

"Yes it is, I've never seen anything like it." I said whilst feeling myself burning up for some reason. I felt shy at looking at someone so fair (most of the men I came across were ugly tryants)

"Hello, I'm Gwaine, nice to meet you even though it was when we accused you of being bandits" he chuckled and held out his hand.

I took his hand and said "ha ha, nice to meet you too, but you know, it really isnt us " I said whilst trying to sound calm (which I wasn't).

"well I wouldnt put it past you, you're all armed and look like you know how to wield a sword" he said as he chuckled as we walked up the steps. I know he meant it in a friendly way but I still felt hurt from the accusation and then suddenly felt angry and I couldnt control myself.

"If you think we go around hurting innocent people, you're abviously blinded by the fact that you're "Knights" who are 'prefect', so they say!" I shouted this and shoved past hime before he could respond to me and I went and walked beside Mary.I felt bad about the outburst but I was angry at the time. I could see everyone staring at me, so I just bowed my head and said no more.

**Please tell me what you think so far, I love feedback. And what would you make of an Elinor/Gwaine romance ? xxxx**


	4. Merlin makes observations

After the outburst from Elinor, we escorted our visitors to the councel chambers where Arthur was. Leon explained all that had passed, and through out the story Arthur's eyebrows moved up and down alot (which is a face he often makes whilst trying to put on a belt which does not have enough holes in it). After Leon had finished his somewhat poetic narrative, Arthur faced Elinor,Orla and Mary (who had expressionless faces) and said :

"You have shown great initiative by not only proving your innocence but to also aid Camelot, when you retuen with my knights with these bandits, you will be rewarded" At the 'reward' part, Orla gleamed, Mary looked solelm and Elinor was looking at the floor. Arthur carried on, this time addressing all of us.

"Many innocent people have been slaughtered and many villiages burnt to the ground, it is our duty to put an end to this evil"

At this I saw the three women look at each other, and it looked like they were more than eager to help.

Then Gauis stepped forward :

"My lord I wish to bring to your attention that the nature of these attacks, they are ... different" he said carefully in his usual wise way.

"what do you mean ?" said Arthur, but he actually did know, but didn't want to believe it.

"I mean my lord... I believe that magic is involved with these attacks."

Gauis waited for a response but got none. I was angry, this would obviously strengthen the hate that Arthur and his farther have for magic, he will never accept magic now. Arthur responded in a way his farther would.

"We have beaten magic before, and we can beat this evil practice again, those who practice magic shall be brought to justice and will suffer"

I couldnt believe that he was saying this. It was not fair on those who used magic for good (like me saving is rolyal backside all the time) but I could see that I was not the only one who was furious. Elinor's eyes were balzing with fury but they were filled with tears and I could tell that she was battling to hold back the tears that were literally on the brink of exploding out of her eyes. Gwaine also saw this and he looked guilty (he probably thought that she was upset from earlier), the other knights looked as if they were mentally phsycing them selves up for a difficult quest but I knew that I would have to do some sort of magic to save the day.

"You may go and discuss tactics or train until tommorrow when you will set out on your mission, and Merlin, make sure our visitors are given rooms in the guest wing" he siad dissmissivly. we all bowed and left the room. Leon then suddenly decided to abuse his powers:

" Merlin, will you go and take their luggage to their chambers, we'll be out on the training field, and when you've done that can you bring out some sword boxes" he said. Honestly, I wonder if he realised that i'm not his servant.

**I hoped you liked it XX please give feedback, I really appreciate it xx thanks for reading :)**


	5. Elionor and Gwaine

I really was in no position to train with the others. It wasn't normally my style, but I think I was being quite sulky. I felt anger, I was upset for all sorts of reasons and I was just so exhausted. As we made our way out, Orla and Mary came to my side and they both looked worried, did I really show my emotions that easily?

"What's wrong Elly?" Asked Orla when we were out of earshot of the knights. I didn't know how to explain what I was feeling so I just shrugged. this just provoked more questions.

"Elinor, we can read you like a book, what's the matter, was about what happened between you and that knight, when you shouted?"

Asked Mary gentily. Suprisingly it wasnt that that was bothering me(I actually felt bad about it) but It was what Arthur said about suffering people with magic, it just, angered me so much. But I didn't want the knights to overhear about this, so I just said:

" no, I'm just a bit tired, I was on watch last night remember"

I said trying to look happy. And it worked (somehow). Mary and Orla belived this excuse, infact it wasn't even a lie, I was really tired. But, I still had to do the training, or did I?

When we got out onto the grounds and Merlin had brought the swords and was ready there before us (he was quick), Sir Leon tossed bm a sword. I just held it in depair and just stared at the gleaming metal.

"Alright, get in pairs and we'll just do sparring and footwork" said Sir Leon as he partnered himself with Mary. Orla Went with Percival, and there was just Elyan and Gwaine left. This was my chance to get out of it.

"Why don't you to partner up, I'll sit out." I said putting my sword down.

"You sure, I mean, one of us can sit out if you want" Said Elyan kindly.

"No really I'm fine, I might go and look around Camelot or something, you two go ahead" This wasn't going as well as I expected.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Said SIr Gwaine in that same cheeky smile, but he looked sincere. But I didn't want him to show me around, I felt a feeling which I didn't understand when I spoke to him so I said:

"I er...I'll be fine, Elyan wont have anyone to train with so..." It was getting worse and worse. Gwaine looked decisive and said ;

"I'll come, dont worry, Merlin! Come here and train with Elyan, I'm showing Elinor around!" and without letting me say anything, he started walking away from the training grounds, expecting me to follow.

Looking around Camelot was only an excuse, and I would have prefered to do it my own. But to save a fuss from the others, I followed him into the busy lower town. I was walking beside him, he turned and smiled, I started blushing so I thought it best not to look at him. He started conversation.

"Look, I had no intentions of upsetting you earlier, please accept my humble apologies" He looked intently in my eyes for a response.

"You didn't upset me really, it should be me apoligizing for my out burst, I really am sorry" I really was, I hoped he would believe me.

"Ahh, looks like we're even then, are we alright now then?" he said.

"yes of course" there was a long silence as we walked, until he said.

"At least we get out of training, Leon is turning into a right bossy boots" he chuckled.

"He does look very serious, is he like the farther of the group then" I was quite curious about these knights.

"well you could say that, the whole package: Lectures and telling us off..." he stopped talking and seemed to be reminicing about something.

"It looks like he cares alot for you" I didn't know what else to say.

"Your Mary seems like the lady version of our Leon" he said after some thought.

"Yeah, you're right, they do get along very well " It really was a perfect match.

I was surprised at myself for speaking so openly with gwaine, even though he made me blush redder than a tomato. It was really nice talking to him though. We talked about our friends until dusk, then we decided that we should probably go back. I began to see that this man was not the cheeky, care free person he makes out to be. I had this feeling that I couldn't understand. I would ask mary about it, she would know.

**hope you like this :) please feedback**


End file.
